The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable valve as generically defined hereinafter. An electromagnetically actuatable valve is already known which, in order to overcome problems in installation resulting from a lack of space in the vicinity of individual engine cylinders, has an elongated, narrow mouth area in which a valve element firmly joined to the armature is disposed. The firm connection between the armature and the elongated valve element has the disadvantage, however, that at the slightest radial displacement of the armature, undesirably strong lateral forces arise at the sealing segment of the valve member, causing undesirable wear and undesirable changes in the ejection characteristic of the valve.